


Ради науки

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), HelenRad



Category: Masters of Sex, Rab C Nesbitt (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Trans Female Character, Workplace Sex, do not copy to another site, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad
Summary: Наука требует полной самоотдачи, так что чем больше будет экспериментов, тем выше шансы на успех.
Relationships: William Masters/Davina (Rab C Nesbitt)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Ради науки

**Author's Note:**

> АУ обоих канонов, сексуальные эксперименты, секс на рабочем месте

Билл Мастерс был прекрасно осведомлён, что за глаза его называют альфа-самцом вагинологии и считают довольно привлекательным мужчиной. Ему и в голову не приходило с этим спорить, напротив, было даже немного лестно. Или не немного, но, так или иначе, он привык к вниманию и той особой заинтересованности, которая обычно предшествует чему-то большему, чем просто знакомство. Другое дело, что он далеко не всегда спешил этим воспользоваться, позволяя себе быть чуточку разборчивее прочих. В конце концов, у него была отличная семья, а ещё очень интересная работа, результатом которой должна стать Нобелевская премия, что позволяло ему не размениваться по мелочам.

Сегодняшний вечер в баре не обещал никаких чудес: после отказа в финансировании проекта Биллу надо было немного расслабиться и решить, в каком формате публиковать первые результаты исследований. Что лучше для начала — скандал или научный дискурс? И вопрос этот далеко не праздный: оба варианта были хороши, каждый по-своему. Билл покачал стакан, оценивая его чистоту — бар он выбирал, желая остаться неузнанным, а потому не рассчитывал на особый сервис, — после чего осушил его парой глотков.

Виски приятно согрел пищевод, и ледяной ком, появившийся в желудке после слов Бёртона Скалли, начал медленно таять. Сдаваться Билл точно не собирался. Он прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к гулу голосов посетителей, в котором явно преобладали одобрительные нотки. Разумеется, это был добрый знак, иначе и быть не могло. Если подумать, Билл сможет заниматься исследованиями в своё личное время и на свои деньги, а стало быть, Скалли с его финансированием может отправиться в задницу. Прямо сейчас. И без его высочайшего одобрения тоже можно обойтись.

Второй глоток виски добавил решимости идти до конца, а третий позволил расслабиться и взглянуть на окружающих под другим углом. Все эти люди нуждались в работе Билла, пусть даже пока сами не знали об этом. Он улыбнулся, чувствуя себя почти благодетелем, и взглянул на барную стойку, желая заказать себе ещё пару шотов. Сначала он не понял причины царившего там оживления, но потом заметил хорошенькую девчонку, подающую пиво, и всё встало на свои места. Ничего нового — просто базовые инстинкты.

— Хороша, правда?

Билл неодобрительно взглянул на нежданного соседа и промолчал. Если таким беспардонным типам не отвечать, то шансы на их исчезновение многократно возрастают.

— Это Давина. Наша новая звезда, — продолжил навязчивый незнакомец, поправляя оторванный рукав пиджака. — Говорят, она не совсем женщина.

— Это как? — не сдержался Билл, чувствуя потенциально интересный случай для своего исследования.

— То ли копит на операцию по смене пола, то ли уже поменяла... тут наши мнения разошлись, — незнакомец стукнул пивной кружкой по стакану Билла и приветливо оскалился: — Роб.

— Простите?

— Меня так зовут... Роб.

Не то чтобы Биллу это было интересно, но профессиональный азарт и три шота виски заставили его вежливо улыбнуться:

— Фрэнсис. Фрэнсис Холден.

— О! — Роб похлопал его по плечу и доверительно сообщил: — Мы с ребятами никак не можем понять, кто мы: извращенцы или просто нормальные мужики. Больше всех волнуется Джейми, потому что у него всегда встаёт.

— А вам это так важно?

— Как бы да... Норри по секрету мне сказал, что у Давины чувства женщины, но запертые в неподходящем теле, и что она копит на операцию... но всё, что я вижу, говорит о другом...

— И что же вы видите?

— Будто сами не понимаете! — Роб сердито фыркнул и цокнул языком, явно изображая барменшу. — Когда она так делает, я ни о чём больше не могу думать. А ещё она пощупала волосы у меня на груди и сказала, что это очень брутально. Что-то же это должно означать?

— Очевидно, да.

— А когда она меня поцеловала, я чуть не кончил... потому что был такой звук...

Роб попытался изобразить нечто похожее на боевой клич сражённого страстью тюленя, и Биллу пришлось притвориться, что внимательно слушает, но на самом деле он с интересом разглядывал фигуристую девицу за стойкой, небрежно отбрасывающую волосы от лица. В этом простом жесте было столько желания и явного призыва, что Билл понял — лучшей кандидатуры для исследований ему не найти. Бетти Димелло, несомненно, была хороша и достаточно откровенна, но Давина казалась просто идеальным объектом. Конечно же, исключительно для изучения феномена чувств, запертых в теле другого гендера.

— Да, Френсис, это тебе не баран чихнул. Тут тонкость нужна и понимание.

— Я разберусь, — немного самонадеянно пообещал Билл.

— И расскажешь, правда?

— Истинная правда.

— Смотри... ты обещал...

— Смотрю.

И Билл действительно смотрел. И даже немного привстал, когда Давина склонилась над кассой. Исключительно для того, чтобы лучше видеть. Глаза упорно отказывались замечать острый кадык, сосредоточив взгляд на чертовски длинных и стройных ногах, ну и на упругой заднице, обтянутой узкой юбкой вполне приличной длины. Впрочем, не обращать внимания на выразительно прикушенные губы тоже не получалось, как и на скользящий по ним язык. Вьющиеся волосы завершали образ. Хотя нет! Венцом всего был взгляд Давины, в котором резвились самые настоящие черти. Билл облизнул пересохшие губы и, подхватив стакан, чтобы занять руки, направился к барной стойке.

— Мне повторить.

— С удовольствием!

Под ласковым взглядом Давины захотелось немедленно совершить что-то безрассудно глупое, поэтому пришлось напомнить себе о работе. Исследования прежде всего! Но как к ним приступить? Или вернее будет сказать — подобраться?

— Чипсы? Орешки? Сухарики?

— Орешки, пожалуйста.

Билл не любил орехи, а потому списал свой выбор на выпитый виски и некоторую растерянность. С проститутками всё же было гораздо проще договариваться — эти леди умели прислушиваться к шороху банкнот, и деловые отношения устанавливались совершенно непринуждённо. Давина была другой. Во всех смыслах и отношениях. Так сказать, с сюрпризом.

— Могу предложить вам сыр.

В голосе Давины слышалась чувственная хрипотца, устоять перед которой не смог бы и святой. Что уж говорить о простом докторе, да ещё с разумом, затуманенным алкоголем?

— Не откажусь, — Билл положил на язык кусочек сыра и пригубил виски. — Идеально.

— А вы разбираетесь!

Давина бросила на него быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц и отвернулась к другому клиенту. Теперь завладеть её вниманием стало делом принципа, а потому Билл быстро осушил бокал и попросил повторить.

— У вас отличный сервис, — сообщил он, — но я рассчитываю на большее.

— Вот как? — Давина вновь прикусила губу и озадаченно приподняла бровь. — Я не оказываю услуги за вознаграждение, если вы об этом.

— Нет, что вы! Я хочу предложить вам работу. Участие в научном проекте.

— Мне это не интересно, — Давина очаровательно улыбнулась и вышла из-за стойки, принимаясь собирать грязную посуду.

Как же Билл жалел, что не может протрезветь по щелчку пальцев. Ему бы сейчас очень пригодился этот навык. Однако он прекрасно понимал, что для такого разговора понадобятся несколько другие способы убеждения.

— Я приду к вам завтра, — пообещал он. — Днём.

— Буду с нетерпением ждать.

Улыбку Давины можно было бы назвать многообещающей, если бы она точно так же не улыбалась Робу, Андре, Джейми, Норри... и всем остальным. Билл же искренне считал, что расточать такое великолепие можно лишь в его адрес. Хотя, возможно, это всё из-за влияния алкоголя.

На следующий день Билл ушёл из клиники в обед. Объяснять своё отсутствие мисс Хоршоу он не стал: после разговора о поисках нового секретаря их отношения, и без того не самые тёплые, стали почти невыносимыми. Билл даже перестал просить её приготовить чай, опасаясь, что она плюнет в чайник. Похоже, именно так она себе представляла отсутствие щепетильности. Билл дал себе зарок, что при выборе нового секретаря лично побеседует со всеми кандидатами, чтобы исключить недопонимание в ключевых вопросах. Для него мисс Хоршоу стала олицетворением всего, чего не хотелось бы видеть у помощника, а некоторые ошибки лучше не повторять.

Вчерашний бар Билл отыскал без труда и, вежливо улыбнувшись невозмутимой Давине, уселся за столик у окна. У него был план действий, и он собирался ему неукоснительно следовать. Давина, как и ожидалось, подошла к нему через пару минут:

— Желаете выпить?

— Да, — Билл улыбнулся и, выдержав небольшую паузу, понизил голос до интимного почти шёпота: — Чай, пожалуйста.

— Чай? — Давина казалась озадаченной и с надеждой поинтересовалась: — С коньяком или ликёром?

— Просто чай, дорогая. Мне ещё работать.

Билл достал из портфеля ежедневник, надел очки и принялся писать записку Давине, старательно изображая глубокий мыслительный процесс с нечастыми озарениями. Театральное представление произвело на единственного зрителя самое благотворное впечатление и, подавая чай, Давина поставила рядом с чашкой вазочку печенья, которого точно не было в меню, и очаровательно улыбнулась:

— За счёт заведения.

Игра настолько захватила Билла, что вместо того, чтобы назначить встречу в уютном кабинете клиники, он пригласил Давину в ресторан. Сначала он хотел вымарать название ресторана и выбрать место попроще, но Давина выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы вызывающе встряхнуть гривой волос, и Билл, не колеблясь ни мгновения, дописал время, рассчитывая забронировать столик. Исследование обещало стать интересным.

Билл допил свой чай и перечитал письмо. Сдерживать мечтательную улыбку он не собирался, прекрасно зная, что подогревает интерес, и, сделав несколько стилистических правок, переписал начисто. Прежде чем вручить послание, он одёрнул манжеты, поправил бабочку и пригладил волосы, краем глаза наблюдая за быстрыми взглядами Давины в его сторону. Билл оставил щедрые чаевые и, разглаживая сложенный листок, обернулся. Давина лишь прикусила губу, встречаясь с ним взглядом и, несомненно, заметив письмо.

— Спасибо, дорогая, — улыбнулся Билл. — Это вам.

Он вышел, не оглядываясь, и долго гулял по улицам, прежде чем вернуться на службу. Давина казалась ему настоящей находкой, а удача встретить её именно сейчас — добрым предзнаменованием. В проекте у неё точно будет ключевая роль. Билл не сомневался, что она примет его предложение — он найдёт слова, чтобы её убедить! — но когда подходил к ресторану, сердце тревожно сжалось. А вдруг Давина не столь любопытна, как он рассчитывал? А вдруг ей это просто не интересно? Билл взглянул на своё отражение в витрине и покачал головой. Не может быть! Только не это!

— Скучаете? — Давина села за столик и очаровательно улыбнулась. — Мне нравится ваш способ поговорить о работе.

— Что будете пить?

— Что-нибудь лёгкое, на ваш вкус.

Билл подозвал официанта и сделал заказ, пытаясь угадать настроение Давины. Он не спешил переходить сразу к делу. Не то чтобы он боялся отказа, но мысли о нём приводили почти к отчаянию.

— Что вам больше нравится — мясо или рыба?

— Мясо.

— Здесь подают чудесные стейки.

— Не откажусь.

Давина казалась невозмутимой, но Билла не мог обмануть её взгляд — слишком много было в нём самого горячего интереса, да и темперамент скрыть совсем не просто. И всё-таки пока не подали горячее, разговор был о чём угодно, кроме главного. Наконец Билл решился. Он пригубил вино и взглянул на Давину поверх бокала:

— Я вам говорил, что занимаюсь научной работой?

— В общих чертах.

— Я работаю в университете.

— Профессором, наверное, — Давина ехидно улыбнулась. — Портфель, шляпа, очки... нетрудно догадаться.

— Примерно так.

— Я никогда не занималась научной работой и даже не закончила колледж.

— Почему?

— Мне стало скучно.

— Понимаю, — Билл задумчиво кружил пальцем по золотому ободку бокала.

— Не думаю, — Давина поправила волосы. — А ещё у меня там был очень неудачный роман.

— С мужчиной?

— С парнем. Он был сыном ректора, и тот заплатил мне, чтобы я оставила его сына в покое.

— Бывает.

— Бывает, — согласилась Давина, дёрнув плечом. — А что с вашим научным проектом? Удачно продвигается?

— Временами. Сейчас я лишь в начале пути.

— Бывает.

Даже на исповеди Билл не смог бы ответить, отчего вдруг ощутил странную робость, будто не он приглашал Давину в свой проект, а всё было ровно наоборот. Вся эта неуверенность, сомнения, сохнущее от волнения горло... Он снова пригубил бокал и доверительным шёпотом сообщил:

— Я исследую то, что происходит с людьми во время секса.

— Правда? — Давина округлила глаза.

Билл едва заметно согласно покачал головой и улыбнулся:

— Вас это шокирует?

— Ничуть.

— И вы бы согласились поучаствовать в моём исследовании?

— А что именно вас интересует?

— Природа человеческой чувственности. Что надо сделать, чтобы секс приносил удовольствие.

Давина вновь прикусила губу, явно оценивая услышанное, а потом кивнула:

— Звучит неплохо.

— Мне кажется, что у нас получится... сработаться.

— Вы сначала используете ректальный термометр, а потом обвесите меня датчиками?

— Что-то в этом духе. Очень важно, чтобы вы смогли рассказать о своих ощущениях.

— От термометра?

— От секса.

— О! Так у нас ещё и секс будет?

Вопрос поставил Билла в тупик. До этого мгновения он считал себя исследователем, экспериментатором, наблюдателем. Он видел себя с секундомером или блокнотом, снимающим показания приборов. Ни о каком личном участии речь не шла... до этого мгновения.

— Боюсь, что нет. Не у нас. Я буду собирать данные.

— Данные? — Давина взглянула на него с жалостью.

— Именно.

— Вы хотите просто посмотреть?

— Это научное исследование. Его должен кто-то вести, — попытался оправдаться Билл.

Давина принялась с хирургической точностью резать мясо — казалось, что её интересует только стейк на тарелке и, может быть, ещё вино в бокале. Билл вдруг отчётливо понял, что всё испортил. Это Бетти можно было попросить заняться сексом с клиентом и рисовать график, пока она это делает. 

— Нет!

Билл уже хотел предложить деньги, но вовремя прикусил язык и, лихорадочно соображая, чем ещё можно заинтересовать Давину, просто стал тянуть время:

— Нет? Вы против науки?

— Я против такого подхода, — Давина подняла взгляд, в котором читался вызов.

— Может быть, тогда мы сумеем найти компромисс?

— Возможно. Только если на вас тоже будут датчики.

— В каком смысле?

— В прямом. Как вы можете говорить об эксперименте, не попробовав его на себе?

— Но я...

— Уверяю вас, если вы что-то забудете, то я вам напомню.

— Вы предлагаете... мне?

— Да, — Давина торжествующе улыбнулась. — Я предлагаю вам заняться сексом. Со мной.

— Но...

— Это моё условие. Или так, или никак. Ради науки.

Билл не стал дожидаться официанта и, быстро наполнив бокал, осушил его парой глотков. Не то чтобы он собирался принять предложение Давины... нет! Но в её словах было рациональное зерно. Как настоящий исследователь он, действительно, должен был проверить всё на себе. Ради науки. Для чистоты эксперимента. Он поймал взгляд Давины и, разлив вино по бокалам, поднял свой:

— За науку!

***

Билл открыл глаза и долго рассматривал едва заметную трещину на потолке. Вчера они с Давиной достигли, так сказать, принципиального согласия, а сегодня должны были обсудить детали. И для этого Билл пригласил её в свой рабочий кабинет. Разумеется, договариваться обо всём они могли бы и в любом другом месте, но в этом случае хотелось подчеркнуть деловую сторону их отношений. Прежде всего деловую. Билл зажмурился, чтобы отогнать навязчивые видения их возможного взаимодействия, и напомнил себе о приоритете исследований.

И всё-таки он немного нервничал. Самую малость, но всё же... Объективно Давина была права: невозможно судить об эксперименте, не попробовав его на себе. Разумеется, тема исследований была несколько пикантна, но Билл прежде всего был учёным, а стало быть, он сумеет сохранить холодный рассудок и не забыть об исследовании. Самом важном в его жизни!

— Мисс Хоршоу, в четверть одиннадцатого у меня назначена встреча. Будьте любезны проводить соискателя в мой кабинет.

— Соискателя чего, сэр?

— Мисс Хоршоу, не вы ли утверждали, что новая тема моей работы не позволит вам поднимать голову в церкви?

— Понятно...

Билла не слишком интересовало, что вдруг так стало понятно мисс Хоршоу, но он не собирался избавлять пожилую леди от заблуждений. Интересно, что она скажет, увидев Давину? А как на неё отреагирует Итан? Уж он-то должен заподозрить что-то неладное. Или нет?

Пациенток у Билла сейчас было немного, и после утреннего обхода он мог себе позволить уделить время собственному исследованию. Начать он решил с «дела Давины» хотя бы потому, что оно было самым интересным. С точки зрения науки, разумеется. И самым многообещающим. Поскольку в этом проекте Билл собирался участвовать лично, необходимо было продумать всё до мелочей и составить план... гм-м... взаимодействия.

Однако время шло, а на листке появился лишь заголовок «План», подчёркнутый уже тремя линиями. Только сейчас Билл начал осознавать, каким непростым выходило его дело, хотя бы потому, что помимо кадыка у Давины был член. И красивые глаза... чёрт!

— Доктор Мастерс, полагаю, эта леди к вам.

— Спасибо, мисс Хоршоу, — улыбка Билла вышла натянутой и весьма фальшивой. — Давина, рад вас видеть.

Ради науки Давина облачилась в строгий деловой костюм, впрочем, разрез на юбке мог быть бы и поскромнее. Верхняя пуговка блузки была провокационно расстёгнута, а когда Давина садилась, узкий пиджак вызывающе обтянул её высокую грудь — наверняка фальшивую! — но Билл не мог смотреть ни на что другое. Отругав себя за непрофессионализм, он, наконец, решился встретиться с Давиной взглядом:

— Прекрасно выглядите.

— Благодарю. Вы тоже ничего так, — Давина убрала волосы от лица. — Продолжим комплименты?

— Наверное, будет лучше сразу перейти к делу.

— Прямо здесь? А вы затейник, доктор...

— Мастерс, — подсказал Билл. — Вы мне льстите. Я хотел просто обсудить детали нашего дела. Так сказать, очертить границы дозволенного.

— Границы? — Давина очаровательно улыбнулась. — Их нет. Кроме тех, что вы устанавливаете себе сами.

— Я прежде всего думал о вашем комфорте.

— Вот как? — Давина оглядела кабинет. — Здесь точно будет не очень удобно... для первого раза.

— Поэтому мы просто поговорим, — Билл решил перехватить инициативу. — Вы когда-нибудь имитировали оргазм?

— Зачем? — бровь Давины выразительно изогнулась. — Мне это не нужно. Да и трудно имитировать то, что прекрасно видно.

— Ах, да... — Билл вспомнил о задуманной Давиной операции. — У вас всё на виду... пока...

— Именно. Поэтому пока мы будем на равных. 

Биллу показалось, что Давина чего-то не договаривает.

— Надеюсь на равноправное сотрудничество, — улыбнулся он. — И рассчитываю, что вы будете откровенны и сообщите мне обо всём, что вас тревожит. Мы ступаем на почти неизведанную территорию, а потому важна каждая мелочь, каждая деталь. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы поняли друг друга.

— Звучит неплохо. Может быть, тогда начнёте? 

Давина положила ногу на ногу так, что показалась кружевная резинка чулок, и принялась покачивать туфелькой. Она так откровенно провоцировала, что Билл не сдержался:

— Хорошо, начну, хоть я и не привык вести подобных разговоров. Вы очень сексуальны, Давина. И чертовски привлекательны... и это может стать проблемой.

— Почему?

— Я вижу в вас очень привлекательную леди, отчего реагирую соответствующим образом, однако мы с вами знаем, что от женщины у вас только душа, а нам придётся иметь дело с более приземлёнными материями. Иными словами, я не представляю, как отреагирует моё мужское тело на ваше, совсем не женское.

— Желаете проверить? — дерзко поинтересовалась Давина. — Мне раздеться, чтобы расставить все точки?

Билл устало прикрыл глаза ладонью и продолжил, не глядя на неё:

— Когда я был начинающим доктором, я выяснял, циклично ли менструируют крольчихи. Это была моя первая неудача. Они не желали это делать ради меня. И я до сих пор не выяснил, где находится центр человеческого влечения. Что-то же должно объяснять, отчего люди теряют голову, идя на поводу желаний? Природа гомосексуальности тоже не изучена. Что это? Изъян? Норма? Механизм ограничения рождаемости в популяции? 

Билл потёр руками горячие щёки и взглянул на Давину, с интересом разглядывающую его. Она прикусила губу и, выдержав паузу, решительно тряхнула кудрями: 

— Я навела справки о вас, доктор Мастерс, и узнала, что вы выдающийся хирург и знаток женской репродуктивной системы. Именно с вами я хотела познакомиться, когда собралась делать операцию. Догадываетесь зачем?

Билл кивнул, понимая, о чём она собиралась попросить. Однако Давина умела удивлять, невозмутимо продолжив: 

— И раз уж вы завели этот разговор, то я могу предложить начать сотрудничество после операции. Если вас кое-что во мне сильно смущает. 

Наверное, в её словах было рациональное зерно, и, может быть, она даже была права, но Билл не собирался отступать. В конце концов, он делает это ради науки, и его собственная реакция на тело Давины станет лишь материалом для изучения. А ещё была вероятность, что после операции Давина станет другой... обычной, и что тогда?

— Я учёный, мисс. И я согласился на ваше условие. Я просто старался быть с вами откровенным. Вы ответите мне тем же?

— Я честно скажу, если мне что-то не понравится. Вас это устроит?

На мгновение Билл вдруг ощутил себя обнажённым перед полностью одетой леди, и отчего-то это показалось ему возбуждающим. Интересно... весьма и весьма.

— Более чем.

Давина ещё раз оглядела кабинет, и Билл понял, что она прикусывает губу, скрывая улыбку.

— И где вы предлагаете предаваться... эксперименту? 

— Лучше всего это будет сделать в лаборатории. Во время моего дежурства. Вы не возражаете?

— Ничуть. Надеюсь, ваша лаборатория оснащена всем необходимым?

— Да.

— Верю вам на слово. И когда будет ваше дежурство?

— В среду.

— Тогда до среды! — Давина легко поднялась и, одёрнув юбку, направилась к дверям.

— Уже уходите? — вырвалось у Билла.

— Мы с вами всё обсудили.

— Разве?

— Да. А остальное мы узнаем во время опытов.

— Эксперимента, — поправил её Билл.

— Да без разницы! — согласилась Давина.

— Но мы ещё не договорились о времени...

— Я приду ближе к вечеру. Где вас найти, я уже знаю, а милая мисс поможет мне скоротать время.

— Милая мисс?

— Ваша секретарша, — Давина прижала язык к нёбу, прежде чем облизать губы.

— Она не милая, — пробормотал Билл закрывшейся двери, и он точно знал, о чём говорил.

***

Напрасно Биллу казалось, что до среды ещё уйма времени, и он всё успеет. Ну, если не всё, то хотя бы составить план исследований и подготовить необходимое оборудование он точно мог. Но, очевидно, что-то пошло не так, сильно не так. Иначе как могло получиться, что в среду вечером он оказался на пороге палаты, оборудованной для исследований, уныло разглядывая кровать, совершенно не похожую на ложе если не любви, то хотя бы секса. Положение не спасала даже бутылка вина на тумбочке и бокалы. Даже после того, как он выдернул пробку.

Билл слегка подвинул приборный столик и выложил на него из кармана секундомер, после чего рассеянно принялся проверять содержимое ящиков тумбочки. Разумеется, сейчас уже поздно что-то менять, но когда начиналось «сотрудничество» с Бетти Димелло, то для чистоты эксперимента он провёл её медицинское освидетельствование. С Давиной эта мысль даже не пришла в голову, и думать о потере профессионализма было больно. Тогда он задумался, как можно применить электрокардиограф, респираторные мониторы и другую доступную медицинскую аппаратуру для регистрации происходящих в организме изменений.

Разумеется, не всё сразу. Нужно начать с чего-то простого и доступного. Листы бумаги, карандаш, тонометр... Чёрт! Занятия сексом не должны приносить столько беспокойства... если, конечно, это не дань науке. «Вы можете совершить профессиональное самоубийство, занявшись этой работой», — никогда ещё слова Бёртона Скалли не казались такими пророческими. Билл присел на кровать, принимаясь поглаживать белоснежную наволочку, чтобы занять руки.

— Добрый вечер, мне подсказали, где вас найти...

Давину явно не мучили никакие сомнения, а настроение у неё было очень рабочим. Наверное. Она сняла плащ и небрежно перекинула его через спинку стула.

— Добрый вечер, — улыбнулся Билл. — Готовы?

— Разумеется, — Давина обошла палату и, заметив бутылку, выразительно взглянула на него: — Заодно хотите проверить влияние алкоголя на сексуальные реакции?

— Да.

— Разумно. Может быть, тогда вы перестанете так трястись. Это просто эксперимент, доктор Мастерс. Ради науки, помните?

— Спасибо что не забываете об этом. Я запру дверь?

— Конечно, если не желаете заодно изучить вуайеризм... 

— Не всё сразу, Давина.

— Я так и поняла. А ваше руководство в курсе ваших исследований?

Билл усмехнулся, снова чувствуя под ногами почву.

— В общих чертах.

— Неужели? И что они сказали?

— Чиновники были в ужасе, когда я выступил с коротким докладом, обозначив направление, в котором собираюсь работать, но если бы они знали, что мы собираемся сделать, их ужас был бы еще сильнее.

— А вы умеете соблазнять, — подмигнула Давина. — Давайте уже ваши датчики.

— Не торопитесь, мы всё успеем.

— Всё?

— Абсолютно.

— Мне начинать раздеваться?

— Пожалуй, ещё рановато. Для начала я хочу завести вашу карточку, — Билл подвинул к себе тумбочку и достал из кармана халата ручку. — Стандартный опрос.

— Я так и знала. Немудрено, что вы не сильно-то продвинулись в своих исследованиях с таким подходом.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Я права? — самодовольно усмехнулась Давина. — Бюрократия способна отбить любое желание.

Не то чтобы Билл был согласен с этим утверждением, но и спорить он тоже не собирался. Вместо этого он надел очки и взглянул на Давину поверх стёкол:

— Итак, назовите дату своего рождения...

Она отвечала на вопросы довольно откровенно. Так Билл узнал, что ей двадцать восемь лет, что она не видит смысла в имитации оргазма и что не имеет в анамнезе никаких венерических заболеваний.

— Как давно у вас был секс, Давина?

Она выразительно закатила глаза и помахала рукой, изображая стремительный бег времени:

— Четыре года назад.

Только профессиональная этика помешала Биллу переспросить. Он невозмутимо записал ответ и, оторвавшись от карточки, поймал взгляд Давины. Она лишь пожала плечами:

— Не представляете, как трудно найти парня. Я как тот плохой танцор, которому мешают яйца.

— А они мешают?

— Мне нет, сексу да. Почему-то мужчины, любящие женщин, начинают нервничать, нащупав эту пикантную деталь.

— Бывает... А как вы с этим справляетесь?

— Коплю деньги. А вы?

— Мне как-то не мешают...

— Я не об этом, — Давина облизнула губы. — Вы станете нервничать?

Вопрос, определённо, был не из простых. Билл поставил на карточке дату, расписался и только после этого взглянул Давине в глаза:

— Вот заодно и проверим. Дайте мне свою руку.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы измерить давление.

Затягивая манжету тонометра, Билл отметил широкие плечи Давины и неплохо развитые бицепсы. А ещё нежную кожу, длинные пальцы и изящное запястье, считать пульс на котором оказалось непросто, потому что вместо того, чтобы делать свою работу, Билл принялся его поглаживать. Давина не возражала.

— Сто двадцать на семьдесят, — прошептал он, глядя ей в глаза. — Пульс восемьдесят два.

Очевидно, это был пароль, и Билл его угадал, потому что Давина вдруг оказалась на кровати рядом с ним, а её ладонь накрыла его колено:

— Так нечестно...

— Почему?

Билл не зря выбрал резервную палату, которая была вдалеке от прочих, здесь их никто бы не услышал, но почему-то они разговаривали, едва слыша друг друга. А может, слышать мешал шум крови, набатом гудящий в ушах.

— Ты про меня всё знаешь, а я про тебя — нет.

Хриплый шёпот Давины заставил забыть обо всех принципах, но Билл всё же успел записать время начала эксперимента, после чего ручка была отброшена в сторону и, кажется, сломана.

— Не всё сразу...

Давина расстегнула и сняла блузку после чего, с вызовом прикусив губу, отбросила в сторону бюстгальтер, обнажая совершенно плоскую грудь, которой Билл осторожно коснулся губами. Ответом ему стал едва слышный стон, явно одобрительный, и, окончательно осмелев, Билл лизнул затвердевший сосок. 

— Да... сделай так ещё...

Кто бы возражал? Это был совершенно новый опыт, отчего Билл чувствовал себя первооткрывателем. Он целовал чувствительную грудь Давины, изредка прихватывая кожу губами, и осторожно пробирался руками под юбку. Ему не терпелось понять главное: да или нет? Будет ли он так же возбуждён, когда гендерная принадлежность Давины станет очевидной? Да или нет — что может быть проще?

Бёдра Давины оказались стройнее, чем Билл представлял, а вот ноги точно длиннее. И изящнее, а чулки на них смотрелись невероятно привлекательно. Когда юбка оказалась на талии, он принялся целовать полоску кожи, покрасневшую под подвязкой чулок, осторожно накрывая ладонью член, полностью вставший под тонкой тканью трусиков.

— Да-а...

Давина выгнулась навстречу, толкаясь в его руку, и Билл зарычал оттого, что его перестали смущать такие мелочи.

— Да, дорогая... да!

Он прекрасно понимал, что именно она чувствует и что надо сделать, чтобы доставить максимальное удовольствие. Понимала это и Давина, которая почти змеёй вывернулась из объятий и, оседлав колени Билла, опрокинула его на спину. Пуговицы халата разлетелись в стороны, но рубашке повезло больше — Давина ловко принялась её расстёгивать, целуя обнажающуюся грудь, и эти ощущения внезапно оказались настолько острыми, что Билл застонал.

— Да... ещё...

С совершенно дьявольской улыбкой Давина запрокинула голову, отбрасывая волосы от лица, и Билл зачарованно коснулся кончиками пальцев её горла, трогая кадык. Здесь отлично чувствовался безумный ритм её сердца, но заставить себя считать удары он уже не мог. В конце концов, этому можно было уделить время при следующем эксперименте... или следующем... или...

— Да... пожалуйста...

Брюки совершенно чудесным способом оказались спущены к коленям вместе с бельём, и Давина, плотоядно облизнув губы, чмокнула головку, оставляя ярко-алый след помады, словно свою метку. После чего она обхватила член губами и, глядя Биллу в глаза, медленно начала его заглатывать.

— Да... так...

Её тихий смех отозвался во всём теле, и невероятное напряжение выплеснулось потрясающим оргазмом.

— Да-а-а-а-а...

Время словно остановилось и перестало существовать, когда Билл, всё ещё пребывая в эйфории, подтянул её к себе, поцелуем сминая губы и чувствуя на них собственный вкус. Такого опыта у него тоже не было, а стало быть, можно было его усугубить.

Давина не возражала, когда Билл подмял её под себя, поцелуями прокладывая дорожку вниз, к члену, прижатому к животу и, очевидно, жаждущему внимания. Наверное, стоило сообщить, что он в этом деле новичок, но желание оказать ответную любезность было сильнее. Да и к чему слова, когда и так всё ясно?

— О-о-о... пожалуйста...

Мысль о том, что сексуальность не ограничивается полом и традициями, мелькнула и исчезла, уступая место совершенно другому интересу. Возможно, это был восторг неофита, но скорее всего, Билл узнавал о себе нечто такое, что в иных обстоятельствах ему просто не пришло бы в голову. К примеру, он даже предположить не мог, что ему может понравиться касаться губами и языком чьего-то члена, позволяя себе в этих ласках заходить всё дальше и дальше...

— Я сейчас... 

Давина попыталась его оттолкнуть, а её красивое лицо исказила судорога удовольствия. Билл успел отстраниться и, облизнув ставшие чересчур чувствительными губы, встретился с Давиной взглядом. О боги! Сколько же всего было в том взгляде! Восторг, мольба, освобождение, торжество, нежность и что-то ещё, чему он не знал названия. Если это не была любовь, то что-то очень похожее... очень...

— Я не имитирую оргазмы, — прошептала Давина, пальцем собирая с его лица сперму, чтобы отправить её себе в рот.

— Я тоже, — обессиленный Билл растянулся рядом с ней на узкой кровати, прижимаясь губами к плечу в благодарном поцелуе. — Это было... было...

— Охренительно.

— Да, — он потёрся лбом о прохладное плечо. — Не то слово.

Тишину в палате нарушал лишь стук сердца Давины, ритмичный и очень гулкий, а каждый удар отзывался в груди Билла сладкой истомой. Так хорошо ему давно не было, да и было ли вообще? Он выпутался из брюк, отбросив их в сторону, и попытался поправить юбку Давины, раз уж не удалось её снять.

— Полцарства отдала бы за глоток воды, — хрипло пробормотала Давина.

— Как насчёт вина?

— Было бы неплохо...

Вино оказалось немного терпким, но пилось гораздо лучше воды. Может быть, дело в том, что они пили из бутылки, по очереди припадая к горлышку? Или из-за поцелуев после каждого глотка... Давина опустила ладонь на грудь Билла и принялась закручивать пальцем волоски. На её губах играла мечтательная улыбка:

— Эксперимент удался?

— Определённо, — Билл поцеловал Давину в висок, ощущая губами чуть влажные корни волос. — Но ты же знаешь, что для подтверждения гипотезы нужна серия экспериментов?

— Догадываюсь, — она томно потянулась. — А что у тебя за гипотеза?

— Много разных, — лениво отозвался Билл. — И все надо проверить... Кстати, мне нужна помощница. Очень. Такая, как ты...

— Никогда не проходила собеседование в постели, — тихо фыркнула Давина.

— В нашем случае это лабораторное оборудование. Так как ты относишься к должности секретаря?

— У тебя же есть эта... как её?

— Мисс Хоршоу, — подсказал Билл, — но она не справляется.

— Ещё бы, такая нагрузка, — Давина игриво погладила член Билла. — Но чтобы занять должность, мне, наверное, сначала надо сделать операцию?

— Не обязательно, — Билл зевнул. — Только если это надо тебе.

— Вот как? — Давина задумчиво прикусила губу.

— Именно. Меня всё устраивает, — Билл понял, что говорит абсолютно искренне. — Всё.

— А у тебя не будет проблем с руководством?

— Я разберусь.

Билл прекрасно понимал, какие проблемы имела в виду Давина, но примерно представлял, как их можно решить. Да и вообще, отказаться от такой помощницы было бы крайне неразумно. Разумеется, ради науки. Хотя Билл уже готов был признать, что дело совсем не в науке, а точнее, не только в ней. В чём именно, ему ещё предстояло выяснить. Им предстояло. Вместе. А пока... Билл потянулся к губам Давины, желая вновь ощутить их вкус.

— Продолжим? У нас много работы.

Тихий смех Давины был лучшим звуком на планете:

— Ты наконец-то достанешь свои датчики?

— В другой раз. А сейчас я хочу попробовать кое-что другое.

В конце концов, после плодотворной работы нужно было и отдохнуть.


End file.
